The Past Returns
by CelestialRinoa21
Summary: Angel and the Fang Gang are confronted with someone from Angel's past (pretty cliched ne??) Read and Review to get a Chapt. 2!!


The Past Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Angel (although I wish I owned David Boreanaz *whip lashes out* WHOOPAH!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One night at Angel Investigations, or the Hyperion Hotel as it was once known as, the fang gang was just kicking back, waiting for Connor to show up for his surprise birthday party.  
  
"Annnnny minute now. He'll be here, I know he will." Angel said as he looked down at his watch for the 135th time.  
  
Cordelia looked at him with a brow raised, "Uh yeah..you've been saying that for the past 3 hours now. Face it Angel, he's not gonna show." She huffed an impatient sigh, crossed her arms and plopped on the couch between Fred and Lorne. Then the others glanced at Angel with a frown then got up to go do their own things.  
  
"Well I guess I'll take the cake and save it for midnight munchies." Wesley said as he picked up the Starbucks Java Mint Chip ice cream cake. He then went towards the door, holding the cake in one hand and reaching for the handle with the other. All of a sudden, Wesley was catapulted back from the door being flown open, making the cake fly in the air and eventually covering the knocked out Wes.  
  
"Is Angel here?" a terrified female voice shouted. The Irish accent of her voice made Angel run out from his office and stand in the lobby with a dumbfounded look on his face. The girl looked down at the poor man she clobbered with the door and winced, "I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the medical bill." She then looked up at Angel and gasped, dropping a large leather- bound book at her feet with the words 'Luceo Un Oro' imprinted into the cover.  
  
"You...seem familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?" Angel said unsure of the identity of this young girl.  
  
"Umm...maybe in another life, if that helps your guessing game any." She said and laughed. She then looked at the book then at him with a slight pout, "If you don't remember me, then I don't think I did that incantation right."  
  
Angel looked more puzzled than ever. Fred and Lorne were helping to scrape Wesley and the cake off the floor. Cordelia was looking over the railing, raising a brow yet again at the new coming intruder. Gunn just tilted his head and shrugged, thinking that maybe Angel knew her from a previous rescue.  
  
"Maybe if I knew your name, I wouldn't have that problem." Angel smirked lightly. He looked at her yet again and realized something. Her dark blonde hair was held up in a clip, and her green eyes were adorned with rimless glasses. If Angel didn't know any better, she looked like a book-worm nerd version of Buffy. She looked at him, and then crouched down to pick up her book and a few papers that fell from it.  
  
"Katherine...my name is Katherine Silverbrook. I'm a watcher-in-training from Galway Ireland and I just had my fortune done an hour ago, it seems that I have a pretty colorful past and it looks like you're in it." She took a few steps closer to Angel and set the book on the edge of the couch. "Did I jog your memory?"  
  
Angel looked at her, his eyes going wide, "It's you. I mean, it can't be you because..." His voice trailed off and Cordelia descended the steps, stopping behind Angel with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, and is she a friend of yours that we haven't already met?" Cordelia said, jealousy kicking in towards the young girl.  
  
Katherine narrowed her eyes at Cordy and sighed, "I'm only 18. I doubt that I have had any intimate relations with your man, so cool it Wonder Woman." Fred chuckled lightly, but being careful not to get a cold-hearted glare from Cordelia.  
  
Fred grabbed Gunn and Lorne's arms and pulled them towards the door, "Umm we're going to see if Connor's nearby so we can wish him a happy birthday." Fred tried to sound convincing, and bingo it worked. Angel nodded waving her away with his left hand and Cordy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll go with them, or we'll end up having more problems than we need from your son, Angel." Cordy joked and as she gave Katherine a cheesy smile, she set foot after the others.  
  
"Boy, who spit in her cheerios?" Katherine said, arms crossed and glancing over at Cordy closing the door behind her.  
  
Angel chuckled and motioned for her to come into his office, "Well it's been a long year. But, I'm interested in how you can be back and your past is so clear to you."  
  
Katherine looked down at her watch and winced, "Darn, I have that research to do. Well I guess we can talk tomorrow evening at my place." She scribbled down her address and handed it to Angel, "You can bring Mr. Pryce; he seems to do well with researching mystical things. But if you bring that no good wannabe super hero with you, I'll just send you back the way you came." Katherine spun on her heel, grabbing her book and towards the door. Angel looked down at the knocked out Wes on the couch and sighed, "Looks like it's going to be a very long night."  
  
((A/N: I didn't mean to hurt Wes! I don't hate him, but I just visualized him being hit with a door. ^_^; ))  
  
Did ya'll like? If you did, go ahead and review. If not, tell what I should improve on. Chapter 2 will be on it's way if I get enough reviews. 


End file.
